


Three Little Letters

by Reylo2019



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo2019/pseuds/Reylo2019
Summary: Rey comes across something that surprises her to her core.





	Three Little Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lynn for beta reading these crazy ideas I have in my head.

On the planet of Naboo, Rey was striding along a forest path. She was collecting firewood for their camp, and she was slightly stressed out as there was now only a hand full of Resistance members left after the battle on Crait. And then there was the failure she felt as she could not bring Ben Solo back. Kylo Ren still held a foothold into the man she.....she stopped and shut her eyes as she couldn't believe her own thoughts. 

She was in love with Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. She knew now what she had been feeling for weeks. She thought back to when she had first thought there was something between them, back on Star Killer when he had removed his helmet and she had first looked upon his face. He was very handsome, but with two parents equally gorgeous how could he not be? She had not known at the time he was Ben Solo, son of Han Solo and General Organa. 

As he had walked up towards her in that interrogation room she had been so affected by him. His presence in the room had seemed to overtake her. She had seen out of the corner of her eye how he had looked at her, she had snuck at quick glance as well as he had stopped in front of her to look at her. Then he had spoken, and oh his voice over that modulator sounded so sexy. He had only wanted to know about BB-8. She had answered in just describing BB-8's specifics not the answer he had wanted.

Then he had said he could take whatever he wanted. Stars! She didn't even have time to process it and then he was into her mind, her thoughts. He had immediately picked up on her being so alone and so afraid to leave in fear that her parents would return for her. How afraid she was to fall asleep even though she desperately need to rest her worn out body. She had been so afraid on Jakku about other scavengers breaking in to take her few things, killing her in the process. Next he had spoken about the island she had in her mind since she was a little girl back on Jakku. 

The one that bothered her the most was how he knew how even in the little time she had known his father, Han Solo, he had been a father figure for her. She had not known it at the time about Han being his father. Finally she fought him off and told him to get out of her head, but he still wanted the map. She could feel something forge between them, not sure on what it was it had scared her. He had felt her fear and had told her how he was feeling the same thing she was. But she had been determined not to give him any clues on the location of the map. He had been just as determined to take the clues from her mind. He had kept reaching into her mind as she had fought him off, a spark happened and she was able to go into his mind as he was hers. 

Both of them had felt this push and pull as he kept trying to penetrate deeper into her mind but as he pressed she was able to press back and found his most darkest fear. He was afraid he would never be as strong as Darth Vader.

When she had said those words to him, he had been so shocked he had pulled out of her mind and looked upon her in bewildermint. His bottom lip had quivered as he looked at her a few seconds more before grabbing his helmet and storming out. After what had happened on Crait she had learned more about her force abilities, she was now able to block him from entering her mind from across the galaxy. She kept her barriers in place for that particular purpose.

She shook her head to clear it, and to focus on her task as she was about to head back she came across a beautiful stream. It was beautiful and so clear with the sound of splashing waters against rocks. It reminded her of being back on Takodona. A small breeze blew across her skin. As she was deciding if she had time to take a quick dip, she heard a big splash down stream a bit. She put down her firewood and walked over to where the splash came from and let out a small gasp as there stood a very wet and very naked Kylo Ren.

He was standing in the water with his back to her. The stream was low on his hips but because of how clear it was she could see he was naked. She watched as he cupped his hands and slicked back his hair. She let her eyes drift over him. She watched as he turned around and she caught her lower lip between her teeth as she looked over his chest, his shoulders and his arms and his.....Her eyes flew wide and her lips formed a perfect O as she watched as it seemed to grow and rise up towards the sky. She had never seen a fully naked man before and she knew she should leave but she couldn't. She saw that his eyes are closed as he leans back against one of the huge rocks in the stream. He then raises his right hand and wraps it around his cock, and he started an up and down motion, slowly.

He then started and stroke his thumb and fingertips across the shaft in multiple directions. He let out a soft moan as his thumb and fingers started a firm but circular movement just below the head. As he continued to do so she saw some liquid come out of the tip and he moved it all over the head. He let out gasps and she kept her eyes going back and forth from what he was doing to his eyes to make sure he couldn't see her hidden in the bushes. 

He then grasped himself firm in hand and started the up and down motion again, speeding up this time with firm, steady strokes. It was taking all she could to not reach down inside her pants and touch herself. She could feel how wet she was and her nipples ached as well as his body jerked, his head thrown back and he let out roar as he started to come, streams of cum shooting out of him into the water, spilling over his hand.

One word was on his lips as he did so.

Three little letters.

One syllable.

“Rey!!!!!”

She gasped out loud at the sound of her name coming out of him as he came.

“Did you enjoy yourself? Because I know I did,” his voice startled her enough to look at his face to see that his eyes were open and looking directly at her.

“I...I....how long have you known I was here?” Rey asked.

“I've known you were here since you landed on the planet,” Kylo said.

“How? I have the bond closed on my side, my guards are always up tight,” Rey said.

“I know. I've tried contacting you so many times,” Kylo said.

“So how did you know I was here?” Rey asked.

Kylo just smiled. “Call it fate.”

“Are you alone or is the First Order about to attack us?” Rey asked.

“Don't you want to know what I was thinking about as I came?” Kylo asked.

“I think it's obvious what you were thinking about,” Rey said.

“I was thinking of you riding me,” Kylo said as he started to walk up to her slowly towards where she was. “You took me so deep in your body, riding my cock so damned good, up and down and back up to where the head is the only thing inside you then right back down.”

“Stop that,” Rey said.

“Stop what?” Kylo said as he now stood only a few feet from her still in the water. He was unashamed of his body and enjoyed showing it to her obviously.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Rey said.

“Why not?” Kylo asked as he looked her deep into her eyes.

“Because it makes me uncomfortable,” Rey said.

“Did you enjoy watching me as I jerked off to you?” Kylo asked.

“I...I need to go and warn the Resistance,” Rey said as she turned to leave.

“Warn them of what? That I fantasize about you? That you should be at my side?” Kylo said.

“Don't start that again, I will never join the dark side,” Rey said.

“I didn't ask you to join the dark side, I wanted you to join with me....literally,” Kylo said as Rey turned and quickly raised her hand up and sent him flying back into the water as she ran off to warn her friends that they needed to leave.

******REYLO*****

Later as the Resistance were headed to another planet that was sympathetic to their cause, she let herself breathe after her confrontation with Kylo. Leia had sent her to her room to lay down and rest. She could tell something was bothering Rey and when she had asked what was wrong. Rey could only reply that it was the transition from leaving her existence on Jakku to now. She laid down on the bed and as she closed her eyes she saw the image of a naked Kylo Ren again.

“You never did answer my question if you enjoyed watching me,” his voice was in her head.

Rey realized her guards had lowered slightly and she quickly raised them back up and slammed him out of her mind.

****REYLO*****

Back on Naboo, Kylo was laying down in his bed, smiling at her obvious attempts to deny what is between them. 

“Soon, Rey. Soon,” Kylo said as he closed his eyes. His dreams that night were about a scavenger who had him wrapped up in knots.

About a woman, a woman he was falling in love with every day since the day they met.....

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about doing another chapter told from Kylo's POV with the basis of the same story as this.


End file.
